The present invention relates to a work vehicle having a fuel tank mounted upwardly of a vehicle wheel.
As a fuel storing arrangement for use in a work vehicle described above, there is known an arrangement in which a fuel tank is provided with a bulging portion at a front end portion thereof in the fore-aft direction of the vehicle body, the bulging portion bulging downward so as to cover the wheel from above from the front side thereof (see, e.g. JP2004-236641).
Recently, there has been a need for increase in the capacity for the fuel tank so as to achieve improvement in working efficiency through reduction in the number of refueling operations required. However, mere capacity enlargement of fuel tank can invite disadvantageous enlargement of the work vehicle.
Then, it is conceivable to mount, instead of the fuel tank having the above-described conventional construction, a fuel tank configured to cover the upper side of the wheel from its rear side, through effective utilization of the space available above the wheel (the free space between the wheel and the fender). This construction, however, invites increase in the number of components. And, this also requires the trouble of feeding fuel to each individual fuel tank at the time of fuel replenishment.